Talk:Diskotek
Diskotek & Propeller-Head Has anybody else seen this from the Ask Aaron website? Q: Were Propeller-head and Diskothek teammates in a similar means to Run away and the Gap? A: Not exactly. The two builders were friends, but 'Propeller-Head' was from Colorado and 'Diskotec' was from Minnesota. 'Run Away' and 'The Gap' were built in the same shop by a single group that split into two competition teams at Robot Wars. Are we still classing them as from the same team anyway? Also, is there any other reason why we categorised Diskotek as coming from Colorado other than the fact that Propeller-Head is from there? Basically, are we taking this information into account or just ignoring it? Christophee (talk) 16:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's interesting. I think I added the category to Diskotek's page because of Propeller-Head, but i'll correct the category. I think that considering the link between the two, and the way they are both referred o as being from team Robot Dojo, they should be considered as the same team, but we'll mention the extra info. ManUCrazy 16:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::According to this site Mike Konshak actually built Diskotek himself, but it was obviously entered by other team members, all of whom are listed as part of the team on the archived Robot Dojo website. I'm not sure whether to believe robots.net or Ask Aaron in this instance, as Aaron clearly says that they were built by different people. Either way they're clearly from the same team and quite possibly from different states, but who actually built Diskotek is unclear. Christophee (talk) 17:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It is unclear I guess. We may have to wait for other user's opinions on the matter. ManUCrazy 17:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I feel just as confused as you guys do. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've sent an email to Mike asking who built the robot so hopefully he still uses the address on his old site and will get back to me soon. Christophee (talk) 18:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::If that doesn't work, you could ask Headbanger if he knows anything, he seems quite up-to-date with the american side of combat robotics. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think how we've done it is just fine. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I suppose, but what we have is not necessarily accurate. If we don't get a definitive answer then we can just leave out who built it and mention that the people who entered it were Mike's friends who were also part of the same team. Christophee (talk) 01:26, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Mike has now got back to me and I will shortly be putting up a lot of the information he gave me on the two robots. I thought I'd let you guys know in advance so you know where it all came from. Christophee (talk) 02:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) A: Hi roboteers. I designed and built both Diskotek and Propellerhead, without any assistance, except for motors donated by Norm (of the Diskotek team) and crating up help by Michael Gallaway (who passed away in 2006). Both were recruited to meet the team requirements of RW's producers, as I could not be on both teams. Diskotek was actually a super heavy weight which was depleted of most of its armour and weaponry to meet the 100KG weight limit. It appeared in Battlebots 5.0 as a new-and-improved Pro-Am (against Vladiator) and was a two-time Mechwars Champion as Kumite. I hope this helps clarify things. FYI, I put most of the original data on robots.net and I archived the old robotdojo.com site at Media:http://telerover.com/robotdojo/--Konshak 16:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC)